


To Care for You

by AliFyre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, post episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliFyre/pseuds/AliFyre
Summary: Yuri is tense after his first week of training. Victor has the perfect remedy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cicadaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/gifts).



> THIS IS WAY LONGER AND MORE SINFUL THAN I MEANT IT TO BE WHOOPS
> 
> Warning: spoilers for episode 1
> 
> For my lovely boo Cica ;)

“You’ve really made strides, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri feels his heart contract. He’s breathing hard and his face is hot with exertion, but if it wasn’t he’s sure he would still be blushing. Victor is free with his compliments, but they’re rarely spoken in such a kind and honest tone. He skates over to the edge of the rink, where Victor waits leaned back against the wall. He’s so overwhelmed he nearly trips in the process, and comes to a rather graceless stop where Victor awaits him.

“You really think so?” 

Victor reaches out and tousles his hair, wrinkling his nose a little as he realizes it’s damp with sweat. 

“Of course, I’m your coach,” Victor tells him with a wink. Yuuri pauses, unsure of how to reply, and Victor sighs. “Yes Yuuri, you really have come far.” He flashes that trademark smile that appears in all the magazines, and traces a thumb along Yuuri’s jaw. “You just need to relax a little bit. You’ll be a champion yet.” 

Yuuri stands, dumbstruck. He’s still unused to receiving praise from his lifelong idol, and he’s not sure how to respond without flailing in excitement across the ice. The touch does not help matters.

“Now let’s get cleaned up,” Victor says, shifting his hand down to take Yuuri’s own. He gives a gentle tug and steps off the ice, guiding Yuuri along with him. Yuuri stumbles along after him, his mind racing a mile a minute. He always does his best to not seem flustered around Victor, but it's difficult when Victor is always complimenting him and touching him. They sit on the bench and begin to unlace their skates, their thighs pressed together where they sit and their arms brushing as they work. Yuuri is sure that the heat in his cheeks no longer has anything to do with the difficult routine he'd just performed, and he takes another shaky breath to steady himself. 

"You really need to work on all that tension," Victor teases, placing a hand on his thigh. He rubs a circle into it with his thumb, and Yuuri thinks he might just combust on the spot. "Relax, I don't bite." 

Yuuri's eternally excitable mind provides that he wouldn't mind if Victor bites a little bit, and he presses his lips together to prevent the thought from escaping them. 

It's been a week since Victor took him on as a student, and for Yuuri it has been a week of physical and mental torture. The grueling workouts aside, Victor's coaching has driven Yuuri deeper and deeper into sexual and emotional frustration. His style is very hands-on, to the point where Yuuri is sure Victor has mapped his entire body with his hands. What he hasn't come to know physically, he's teased out of Yuuri in the form of excited outbursts, reactions to Victor's ever suave and playful way of speaking. The admiration he's always had for the skater has morphed into full blown longing under Victor's ministrations, and Yuuri hasn't the faintest clue what to do about it. 

"Cmon, let's go shower. Hot water will do your muscles some good." 

Yuuri keeps his mouth clamped shut as they gather their skates and make their way into the locker room, afraid of what sort of things would fly out of it if he let it open. They stop in front of their lockers, and pull them open, depositing their skates and retrieving their towels and soaps. Victor deposits his things on the bench behind them and begins to strip, shameless as the day they began this agreement. Yuuri, on the other hand, hesitates. He's managed to avoid Victor seeing him naked so far, and he'd like to keep it that way. Looking at Victor's body, which looks like it's cut from marble, reminds him not only of the aching want he feels, but also of all the things he's lacking. Before, Yuuri hadn't minded being heavier. Now, faced with the prospect of being nude in front of a man who may as well be a Greek god, he curses every extra bowl of Katsudon he's eaten and every missed workout during the last year. 

"Hurry, we only have this place reserved for another 30 minutes," Victor urges as he shucks the last of his clothing and tosses it in his locker.  

"Er, can't I shower at home?" Yuuri asks, doing his best to keep his eyes fixed on Victor's face.

"Nonsense, the hot water will help you relax, which you definitely need right now." He gives Yuuri a wink. "Coach knows best."

Yuuri can't exactly protest against that, so he turns around and reluctantly begins to peel his clothes off. Shame burns on his face and in his chest as he feels his belly roll free of the confines of his shirt, and he rushes through stripping off his pants and underwear, knowing full well if he doesn't do it quickly he'll lose his courage entirely. Taking a deep breath, he straightens and rushes to shove his clothes into his locker. Then, he practically sprints to the shower, desperate to get away. 

"You're defeating the point of the relaxing water," Victor says as he steps into the shower room behind him, smooth as ever. The many shower heads spit boiling hot water against the pale tiles of the walls and floor, and steam fills the room. Yuuri is fumbling with the faucets, trying to adjust the water temperature, and failing miserably. "Stop that and let me do it."

Yuuri drops his hand from the faucet and looks down in shame while Victor moves to change the water temperature. The showers go from scalding to soothing in a matter of seconds, and Yuuri sighs as the stream pours over his shoulders. He closes his eyes and leans back, only to feel hands pressing against his shoulders.

"You need to loosen up," Victor says, his thumbs rubbing strong but gentle circles into Yuuri's skin. 

"I... am not sure that's the best way to do it!" Yuuri squeaks, but he can't bring himself to lean away from the touch. Feeling Victor's hands against his bare body is all he's been hoping for all week, even if he would never admit as much out loud. 

Victor chuckles. "Would this be better then?" Before Yuuri can ask what he means, Victor's fingers have trailed down from his shoulders to his sides and begin to wiggle. Yuuri snorts a laugh, and then dissolved into giggles. 

"That's not fair!" he protests, turning on Victor. 

"Oh thank god, I was beginning to think you were made of wood." The smirk on Victor's face would be enough to provoke Yuuri even without the tickles, but now he's also fighting for self-defense. He reaches forward and skirts his fingers over Victor's ribs, doing his best to ignore the perfect shape of the body beneath his fingertips as he works to bring Victor to laughter as well. At first the results are disappointing, but then he brushes his fingers under Victor's arms and the other falls into helpless laughter. It's terribly undignified and unlike anything Victor has ever done in front of Yuuri before, and Yuuri's heart swells at the sound of it. 

"Now that your mind is relaxed, can we get your body?" Victor asks, dropping his hands and stepping easily out of Yuuri's reach. "I was serious when I said you're too tense."

Yuuri hesitates, but the sound of Victor's loud, unrefined laughter still rings in his ears and he can no longer feel in awe of the man before him. Physical desire still aches within him, but another part of him just wants to be close to Victor, this Victor who's laugh isn't perfect and starts tickle fights in the shower. Yuuri nods, and steps back under one of the shower heads. This time, when Victor’s hands find themselves on his shoulders, he manages to stifle a reaction and relax into the touch. Victor massages Yuuri’s back and arms slowly, using the shower water to help smooth the glide of his fingers over skin.

“Relax, Yuuri,” Victor whispers into his ear. “I’ve got you.” 

Victor’s words have the opposite of their intended effect, as the feeling of Victor’s breath on his neck excites him, which in turn makes him very nervous. He’s painfully aware of how naked he is, and between the proximity of Victor’s body and the feeling of his breath on his skin he’s sure his physical reaction will be very obvious very soon if he doesn’t change something. The issue is he’s enjoying this entirely too much to put a stop to it. 

Victor’s hands dip lower, and Yuuri gasps as one slips under his arm and reaches forward to brush over a nipple. The other caresses the back of his neck gently, and the combination sends a shiver down his spine. 

“Er, Victor…?”

“I’ve seen you looking,” Victor breathes against his neck. Yuuri feels himself flush, and he opens his mouth to explain himself, only to be shushed gently. “Don’t worry, I’ve been looking too.” His fingers trail from his nipple down to his navel and trace the faint lines of his stretch marks, and Yuuri can’t help but feel self-conscious about the softness of the flesh Victor finds there. “We’ll take care of this,” Victor tells him, stroking his stomach. “Not that I mind a little extra, but being an athlete requires hardness, no? Durability, toughness, and strength.” With the word  _ hardness _ he reaches down further, tracing a finger along Yuuri’s embarrassingly obvious erection. 

“Is this okay?” Victor asks. 

“More than okay,” Yuuri manages after a few seconds of choking on his words. He can feel Victor smile against the back of his neck, and the hand stroking him now wraps firmly around his length.

“Good. Now let me take care of you, okay?” He gives Yuuri’s cock a gentle tug, and then rasps into his ear. “And remember to  _ relax _ .” 

The mouth at his neck begins to nibble gently along his exposed skin, and Yuuri tilts his head to give Victor better access. Meanwhile the hand holding him works him skillfully, drawing soft moans from his lips with ease. The air around them has grown heavy with steam, and the water is still beating down over them both. Rivulets of water flow down the back of Yuuri’s neck, and Victor takes the opportunity to lap them up, and then bite down gently on the path they had taken. Yuuri groans as teeth close on his skin, and he arches back against Victor. He brushes against something hard as he moves, and he realizes that Victor, too, is reacting to this. Before Yuuri can do anything about this, Victor is taking his free hand and pressing his fingers to Yuuri’s mouth, requesting entrance. Yuuri opens obediently and takes the fingers into his mouth, working them as if he had Victor’s cock on his tongue instead. 

The fingers slip out of his mouth with a wet pop, and then there’s something pressing in between his legs. Yuuri’s breath hitches as a spit-slick finger pushes into him, and he wriggles to avoid the burn of its entrance. Victor, having none of this, leans even closer to Yuuri and nips at his earlobe. “Relax,” he reminds him, curling his finger. Yuuri takes a deep breath and focuses on the hand that Victor still has on his cock, and finds his muscles beginning to lose their tension. “Very good,” Victor praises as he presses a second finger in, and Yuuri’s cock jumps at his words. 

Victor raises his eyebrows and files the information for later, curling his fingers again in search of Yuuri’s pleasure. He strokes Yuuri a few more times, and then adjusts the angle of his fingers. Yuuri cries out and falls back against Victor’s chest, and he smiles smugly. Found it. 

Yuuri, on the other hand, keens as Victor presses again and again against the spot inside him, and he feels his finish approaching. “Victor,” he gasps out. “You have to stop, I’m going to….”

“Can you be good and give me two, do you think?” Victor asks in a low voice, adding a third digit and curling his fingers to send another jolt of pressure up Yuuri’s spine. This, combined with Victor’s hand and the words breathed over the back of his neck, send Yuuri spilling over the edge with a low moan.

“You did well,” Victor tells Yuuri when he’s spent and boneless and leaning heavily against his chest. “And I bet you can do even better, if you let me take care of you.”

Yuuri nods breathlessly, and allows himself to be guided as Victor turns him to lean his back against the wall. Victor spits into his hand and coats himself, and then turns his attention back to Yuuri. “Show me that skater’s strength,” Victor instructs, gesturing at Yuuri’s legs. Further guidance comes when Victor cups his hands under Yuuri’s ass and lifts. Yuuri lifts himself up and wraps his legs around Victor’s waist, allowing the wall and Victor’s hands to bear his weight. He feels self conscious again, knowing that this would be easier on Victor if only he was thinner, but all these thoughts leave his head when he feels the blunt head of Victor’s cock pressing against his entrance.

“Relax,” Victor croons. Their gazes are locked, and Yuuri feels even more exposed than before. “You’re beautiful like this, so let me care for you.” 

Yuuri feels a rush of emotion as Victor begins to press in. Victor doesn’t think he’s weak or gross like this, and the knowledge allows him to give himself into the moment. The intrusion stings at first, but as Victor begins to roll his hips gently Yuuri finds that pain is quickly replaced by pleasure. “There you go,” Victor whispers, still holding Yuuri’s gaze. “Very, very good.”

Yuuri finds his cock stirring again in interested at the combination of Victor’s movements and words, and it’s not long before it’s fully hard and bouncing against his stomach with each of Victor’s thrusts. 

“Move with me,” Victor says after a few more moments, and gently lowers Yuuri to stand on his feet. He pulls out and turns Yuuri around, only to press right back in. His hands now free, he uses one to wrap around Yuuri’s cock and the other to gently twist a nipple. He litters the back of Yuuri’s neck with marks, nipping and sucking against the skin as he takes him. “Just let yourself feel,” he instructs as he gives a particularly hard thrust, and Yuuri moans against the tiled wall. He’s nearing the edge yet again, but instead of warning he instead focuses on the feeling of Victor inside of him, relaxing into the pleasure and enjoying the moment. Heat overtakes him as Victor reaches his finish within him, and he follows not long after with a breathy whine of pleasure. 

Victor pulls out and gently turns him around. 

“More relaxed?” he asks. There’s no teasing in his eyes, only gentle concern, and Yuuri nods. Victor smiles, and leans down to press a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

“Very good. We’ll need to work on that more, since clearly you struggle with releasing tension,” Victor says, caressing the line of Yuuri’s jaw. “But for now, let’s finish up.” 

Yuuri cocks his head, not sure what Victor means by 'finish up,' but remains silent as Victor stoops to retrieve his bottle of shampoo. He squeezes a dollop into his hand, but instead of lathering his own head, he reaches forward and begins massaging the soap into Yuuri’s scalp. Yuuri, already boneless from sex, makes contented noises as Victor helps bathe him, exploring his body with gentleness and reverence. There’s intimacy in the touch that goes beyond the intense physicality they had just shared, and by the time the last soap bubble is down the drain Yuuri is sure he’s never felt this calm or loose in his whole life. Victor, however, is not done with him, and he steers him over to the dressing room mirrors where a comb and lotions wait. He gently towels Yuuri dry, and then sits him down in front of the mirror. Picking up the comb, he begins to drag it through Yuuri’s hair, his touch soft and his motions careful. Yuuri closes his eyes, warmth filling his chest as he takes in the tranquility of the moment. The aching want he felt for Victor earlier is gone, replaced by a comfortable contentment and the faint glows of attraction and admiration. 

“Hey Victor,” Yuuri mumbles as Victor pulls the comb through the last tangle in his hair. There’s still a little insecurity gnawing at him, beneath all of the happiness that he feels, and he can’t help but ask: “This.... you wanted to do this, right?” Yuuri pauses, and then rephrases. “This wasn’t just to make me relax? You.. you want  _ me _ , right?”

Victor chuckles, and leans down to look Yuuri in the eye. “I meant it when I said you were beautiful,” he informs him in his usual flirtatious tone. Pausing, he leans in to press a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “I don’t know what sort of man doesn’t want to be with a beautiful person. Now relax and trust me. I told you, I’m going to take care of you.” 

And he does, from the locker room to when they get to bed that night, and every day afterwards. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Totally didn't beta this so sorry if there's mistakes I just love this anime so much and had to write something to do justice to how damn gay episode one was
> 
> EDIT: Okay now that it's not one AM, I can remember why I wrote this fic. The tickle scene is based on the part of the ED where they're laughing together in the shower, and the hair combing scene is based on the picture of Victor combing Yuuri's hair, also in the ED. I read a tumblr post about how in Japan brushing your SO's hair is an incredibly intimate act of care, so I kinda ran with it lol
> 
> I started a longer Victuuri fic, so if y'all want to check that out, you can find it [ here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8899357/chapters/20395627)


End file.
